Moonlight Shadow
by Aya Sen'sei
Summary: Harry et Draco sont deux étudiants dans un lycée qui se trouve au bord d’un fleuve.Ils sont en couple, mais certaines personnes ne sont pas pour l’homosexualité… Song Death fic UA HPDM


**Titre :** Moonlight shadow ou,Emportés par l'ombre du clair de lune

**Auteur : **Aya Sen'sei

**Base : **Moonlight Shadow de Mike Oldfield. La chanson a été traduite, et modifié pour correspondre à la fic.

**Genre :** Song fic et death fic. UA

**Raiting :** K

**Disclamer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

**Résumé : **Harry et Draco sont deux étudiants dans un lycée qui se trouve au bord d'un fleuve.

Ils sont en couple, mais certaines personnes ne sont pas pour l'homosexualité…

* * *

**La dernière fois qu'il l'a vu,**

**Emporté par l'ombre du clair de lune,**

Il faisait tard, c'était en hiver. Draco et moi étions resté plus tard pour faire nos corvées. Nous avions la charge de nettoyer notre classe après les cours.

Alors que nous sortions du bâtiment, un élève de notre classe est venu chercher Draco en courant, selon lui c'était urgent.

**Il partit préoccupé et en alerte,**

**Emporté par l'ombre du clair de lune,**

Je suivait mon amant de loin, et quand enfin je rejoint un groupe d'élève, plusieurs se battaient contre Draco ? Ils l'insultaient, lui crachaient à la figure. J'essayais tant bien que mal de passé à travers la foule pour les arrêter , mais ils me repoussèrent.

**Perdu dans un fleuve en ce samedi soir**

**Très loin sur l'autre rive,**

**Il était coincé au milieu d'une lutte désespérée**

**Et il ne réussit pas à passer à travers**.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, et les arbres n'étaient plus que des ombres effrayante parmi l'obscurité.

**Les arbres qui murmurent le soir**

**Emportés par l'ombre du clair de lune,**

Tous les élèves qui ne participaient pas à cette bagarre stupide se mirent à chanter un air rempli de haine envers toi, envers nous et notre amour.

**Chantent une chanson de douleur et de peine,**

**Emportés par l'ombre du clair de lune,**

Soudain, emporté par sa fureur, l'un des élève sortit de sa poche et fusil. Il le pointa sur toi, alors que tu étais à terre sans aucuns moyens pour te relever. J'ai entendu six coup s de feu, j'ai encore essayer mais en vain de te rejoindre au milieu de ces brutes, mais sans résultat. Ils m'ont repousser sur le sol en m'insultant.

**Tout ce qu'il vit fût la silhouette d'un pistolet,**

**Très loin sur l'autre rive,**

**Il fût touché six fois par un homme en fuite,**

**Et il ne réussit pas à passer à travers**

Ils finirent tous par partir, il s'éloignèrent. Alors que je me rapprochais enfin de toi, je fut horrifié par cette visions. Tu étais étendu sur le sol, tu gisais mort à mes pieds. Je suis tombé à genoux et j'ai prié, prié pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar, prié pour que je me réveille enfin dans tes bras comme tout les matins.

**Je reste,**

**Je prie,**

**Je te verrai très loin au paradis,**

Mais rien n'y fait, tu es toujours étendu sur ce sol froid. Dans un dernier effort, je prends délicatement ton corps, je le sert contre moi en espérant bientôt te rejoindre au paradis.

**Je reste,**

**Je prie,**

**Je te verrai un jour au paradis.**

Après avoir longuement pleuré, je regarde ma montre, je ne distingue pas vraiment l'heure qu'il peut être à cause de mes larmes, mais je pense qu'il est près de quatre heures du matin, j'ai passé toute ma nuit à tes cotés et je ne veux pas te laisser comme ça ici, tu vas attraper froid…

**Quatre heures du matin,**

**Emporté par l'ombre du clair de lune,**

Je suis certain qu'à ce moment je te vois, je vois ton âme s'élever au loin, je te vois partir loin de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer encore. Je t'ai perdu parce que ces gens sont bornés.

**Je vis ton image prendre forme,**

**Emporté par l'ombre du clair de lune,**

Le jour n'est pas encore levé, mais il fait clair. Les étoiles sont toutes apparues pour pleurer ta mort. Plus loin sur le sol je vois cette chose qui t'a enlevé à moi, je l'attrape et la regarde longuement. Je vais bientôt te rejoindre, je pourrais être à nouveau avec toi et je te dirais à quel point je t'aime encore et pour l'éternité.

**Les étoiles brillaient dans la nuit argentée,**

**Très loin sur l'autre rive,**

**Voudrais-tu parler avec moi cette nuit ?**

**Mais il ne réussit pas à passer à travers.**

Je reste là, sur le sol et je regarde le ciel. J'arrive mon ange attends moi.

**Je reste,**

**Je prie,**

**Je te verrai très loin au paradis,**

Je porte le revolver contre ma tempe, je prie une dernière foi avant de te rejoindre. Je t'aime…

**Je reste,**

**Je prie,**

**Je te verrai un jour au paradis.**

* * *

_Au petit matin, alors que les professeurs virent ouvrire le lycée. Sur le chemin ils trouvèrent deux cops étroitement serré l'un contre l'autre. Les deux étudiants était mort…_

* * *

Voilà c'est fini alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? (ne pas frapper l'auteur s'il vous plait, elle est en déprime) je peux avoir des tites reviews ?? 


End file.
